1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weights for divers and more particularly to a comfortable and safe adjustable belt for holding diving weights for scuba divers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scuba divers must often utilize weights to conveniently maintain a desired depth in the water. It is necessary that the weights be adjustable to be adaptable to the weight of the diver and the depth at which he wishes to work. A type of weight has become standard in the sport which is cast in lead in various weight ranges, roughly in the form of a buckle. A nylon belt or the like is woven through open spaces in the weights and fastened around the waist of the diver by means of a belt buckle. The total weight is controlled by the number and sizes of the weights threaded on the belt. As may be recognized, it is difficult to change weights once installed on the diver since the belt must be unbuckled and weights either slipped on or off. When worn without a wet suit, this type of belt weight system is extremely uncomfortable since the corners of the lead weights may dig into the diver's flesh and can cause bruises and abrasions in some instances. Even when worn over a wet suit, the weights may still be very uncomfortable. Another shortcoming of this system is that the weights may slide on the belt while in use which can result in an unbalancing of the diver and make it difficult for him to function properly. Another difficulty of the lead weights is that they can damage boats and other objects if accidently bumped while the diver is wearing the belt.
Other weight belts have utilized a simple belt having several pockets suspended therefrom which are filled with sand or with lead shot to produce the desired weighting. The suspended pockets tend to swing and to hit against the diver in use, are easily spilled and inconvenient to use. Thus, there is a need for a simple, safe and comfortable weight belt that can be worn with or without wet suits, is easily adjustable and in which the weights are secure.